1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum deposition is typically used to form a thin film or coating on housings of electronic devices, to provide an attractive metallic appearance on the housing. However, typically films or coatings deposited by vacuum deposition have a low corrosion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.